A Hard Day
by 231368535
Summary: Written for Xanxus's, Reborn's, and Tsuna's birthday. The three most unlikely people get together after an especially hard day to sit back and drink while grimacing at their day. Set TYL. Pretty much short fluff with booze and smoking.


Ya-hoo~! It's me, back with another birthday fic.

I hope you enjoy it. This time, my intro will be much shorter than usual...which I suppose is actually better.

I do not own Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Sometimes after a long, hard day of work, Tsuna, Reborn, and Xanxus, would sometimes gather around in an empty storage room and play a few rounds of cards while sipping brandy. It was the mafia-ness in them that shone at those times.

The most unexpected a people would gather in the second farthest room away from Tsuna's office (First being Hibari's headquarters, but that would defeat the purpose of relaxing.) and indulge in their little time off.

Reborn brought the cards, and Xanxus brought the alcohol, lots of alcohol.

Tsuna on the other hand would drag his weary self along with another day's worth of tales. Though their little rendezvous never lasted too long, because either Xanxus would get drunk or Tsuna would have fallen asleep, it was little times like these that helped keep their sanity in place.

On this very lonesome night, Xanxus was the first to enter. A low table sat in the middle, and he left the bottles of vodka and rum he had brought there. Reborn entered next, placing down a stack of cards into the middle among all the bottles. He noted that there weren't any cups.

Tsuna came in last; the bags under his eyes were very much prominent against his pale skin. Sitting at the table, he dropped a few boxes of cigarettes on the surface. He had confiscated them from Gokudera whom was trying to quit.

"Oi, Tsuna, how many are you planning to smoke tonight?" Reborn eyed the brand new cases, a tad jealous that he couldn't smoke in his baby form.

Tsuna laid back with a slight smile on his face, "lots"

He wasn't one to typically smoke, but today was a special occasion. As he took off his cream stained jacket, looking for a lighter, Xanxus grabbed a few as well.

And that was how a typical late night started off between them.

There was smoking, drinking, and more drinking and smoking.

Between the puffs, Xanxus finally brought up the cake that decked Tsuna's new suit.

"Rough day," it wasn't really a question, more like an absolute statement, and rough, indeed it had been.

"You wouldn't believe it! Lambo and I-pin came in with a cake that Bianchi made," Tsuna took this moment to shake his head once again. "Gokudera threw a fit. There was a fight." More puffs of smoke came out.

This time, Tsuna rested his head in his arms, "My entire office got blown up! There was cake everywhere, and when I went to go wash up, I Dino was there, with more cake. Then came the part where he accidently dropped Enzio into the sink."

Tsuna began to chug down the nearest bottle of liquor on the table, bottoms up.

"That's nothing," Xanxus began. "Imagine having the entire Varia after you."

Tsuna had to admit; he did indeed grimace at that scene.

"Looks like the only one that had it easy was you, Reborn."

"Baka-Tsuna!" Reborn sent a flying kick towards Tsuna's head.

"Ow, Reborn. I know, I know, already," Tsuna protested, rubbing his temples. "It's all because of you that I have people to celebrate my birthday with in the first place and I should be grateful."

"Dame-Tsuna, You really haven't grown up at all, have you?" With that, Reborn had Leon change into a pistol, aimed right at Tsuna. "Looks like you need another lesson, to refresh your memory."

"Ah!"

Tsuna scrambled to his feet just in time for Reborn to pull the trigger, sending him back onto the floor.

"Oi, Arcobaleno, don't you think that was a bit much," Xanxus muttered, not even bothering to look up.

"Don't worry. That was just a simple tranquilizer. He's been way too exhausted these days and needs a good night's sleep."

And that was it for a while.

They didn't talk much, just simply drank and stared at each other, listening to the snores Tsuna gave out.

"Tch! I can't believe scum like this actually became Vongola Decimo instead of me," Xanxus growled picking Tsuna up by the collar of his shirt.

"He's worked hard these past years," Reborn stated proudly. "He just hasn't realized that it's because of that dedication that the Vongola is where it is today. "

"I know. Tell me about it," Xanxus bitterly responded, dropping the figure back onto the floor. As the tufts of brown locks made contact with the floor, a loud thump could be heard.

"You know, Xanxus, your family loves you very much, too." Reborn could only recall so fondly the sight of seeing the Varia actually get along on that day. Lussuria made cake with lots of alcohol while Belphegor helped decorate the Mansion. Levi left for the day and Squalo kept his voice down. Mammon and Fran even made illusionary drinks for the day.

"Too much, you mean. They should just leave me alone before I blow their heads off." Xanxus took another swig of alcohol and picked up another cigarette. "I'm heading back now."

And with that, he headed off to the Varia headquarters, perhaps to his study where it was quiet.

The storage room was strangely quiet now, so Reborn decided to break the silence.

"Nono, look how far your children have gone." Surely the deceased Vongola boss would be proud of how Xanxus has come to accept Tsuna and likewise, how Tsuna came to accept the Vongola. After all, he sure is.

With that, Reborn stood up and left the room, snickering at the thought of the migraine Tsuna would have to endure the next day.

Owari

* * *

Thanks for reading. As usual, if you notice any mistakes, feel free to let me know.

R&R


End file.
